


love doesn't need words

by drarryfanfic21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amizade drarry, Child Draco Malfoy, Child Harry Potter, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Fofo harry, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Kid Fic, Soft Draco Malfoy, Soft Harry Potter, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryfanfic21/pseuds/drarryfanfic21
Summary: Harry é um pequeno garoto de 8 anos que se mudou junto de seus padrinhos e vai ao seu primeiro dia na escola nova, onde conhece um garotinho loiro que parece não o ouvir chamar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	love doesn't need words

Harry estava ansioso, era seu primeiro dia de aula em uma nova escola, ele e seus padrinhos se mudaram a um tempo, ele mora com os mesmos desde que seus pais morreram por conta de um acidente de carro quando tinha apenas 2 anos. Ele não pode dizer que sente falta, recebe todo amor possível de seus padrinhos, os quais recentemente o deixaram chamar de "papais", Sirius chorou como um bebe, deixando Harry um pouco assustado, porem Remus o confortou e acalmou, hoje Sirius nega ate a morte que chorou no dito dia.  
Os três se viam parados na frente de uma grande escola chamada hogwarts, comportava crianças de 6 a 17 anos, ate a formatura. Remus estava impressionado com a quantidade de lagrimas que uma pessoa era capaz de produzir, e elas não estavam saindo da criança da família, o mais impressionante é que nem ele, nem Harry estavam surpresos com isso.

"Siri, eu prometo que eu volto pra casa inteiro no final do dia, não precisa se preocupar" Harry parecia divertido coma visão de seu 'pai' ajoelhado a sua frente, como sempre, chorando "eu prometo, se quiser, eu juro de dedinho!" disse o pequeno Harry estendendo o menor dedo de sua mão, também pequena.

"Tudo bem..." Sirius parecia desgostoso, porem mesmo assim estendeu seu dedo para entrelaça-lo com o de seu 'filho', o abraçou por mais tempo que o necessário e o entregou para um Remus risonho, que também abraçou o garoto e citou que iria ficar tudo bem. Harry partiu parecendo animado e ansioso para o dia.

Assim que passou do portão, acenando para seus pais, que 'sumiam' a medida que andava, ele se dirigiu a sua sala com ansiedade. Quando chegou, parou na porta e deu uma longa olhada no lugar, paredes em tons marrom claro, a cor o lembrava muito o cappuccino com chocolate que Remus fazia, era uma cor surpreendentemente agradável, a mesa do professor junto a um grande quadro negro em suas costas, havia também 15 carteiras conjuntas, das quais a maioria estava ocupada com materiais em cima, provavelmente daqueles que escolheram os lugares e foram explorar a escola.  
Porem, algo o chamou atenção, sentado em uma das ultimas carteiras havia um pequeno [porem provavelmente um pouco mais alto que ele] garoto, com cabelos loiros surpreendentemente prateados, que parecia muito macio se perguntasse a opinião de Harry, o garoto parecia calmo e sereno enquanto rabiscava algo em um caderno que estava em seu colo.  
Então, Harry caminhou em direção ao garoto ate então desconhecido, com uma calma que surpreendeu ate a si, se Sirius estivesse aqui, provavelmente perguntaria que bicho o mordeu. Quando chegou perto suficiente para ser ouvido, Harry começou a falar num tom amigável

"Hm.. oi! Meu nome é Harry, posso me sentar aqui?" porem, o garoto a sua frente nem sequer se mexeu, ele lutou contra a vontade de se sentar na cadeira mesmo sem a resposta, só que se lembrou das palavras que Remus o disse mais cedo, que fazer isso seria falta de educação e Harry não queria ser um garoto mal educado. Depois de algumas falhas tentativas de chamar o menino, ele decidiu toca-lo, imaginando que não seria inconveniente se fosse apenas um pequeno toque para avisar de sua presença. Reunindo coragem, Harry tocou de leve no ombro do pálido garoto, que imediatamente levantou grandes olhos prateados surpresos para ele, o lembravam um metal chamado mercúrio que Remus o havia mostrado uma vez, porem ele não teve tempo de pensar sobre o que os olhos do garoto o lembravam, visto que o mesmo parecia muito envergonhado agora, a pele de suas bochechas e orelha estavam de um tom surpreendente de vermelho, Harry lembrou do tomate que comeu no jantar de ontem. Vendo o nervosismo do garoto, ele decidiu falar de novo, com o máximo de calma que conseguia.

"Desculpa te assustar, é que eu estava te chamando e você nem pareceu notar, então eu resolvi.." Harry para de falar confuso quando o garoto, ainda nervoso, acena freneticamente com as duas mãos a sua frente e pega o caderno, virando uma pagina e começando a escrever, Harry pensou que o garoto o estava ignorando e estava pronto pra sair e arranjar outra carteira para se sentar, ate que o garoto o surpreendeu virando o caderno em sua direção, parecendo ainda mais nervoso e ate um pouco ansioso, Harry com um pouco de dificuldade decifrou as linhas meio tortas pela pressa.

"𝘦𝘶 𝘯𝘢𝘰 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘷𝘪𝘳, 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘰"

O pequeno Harry estava boquiaberto, como assim ele não podia ouvir? Havia algo tampando seus ouvidos? O outro garoto, percebendo a grande interrogação que Harry tinha em sua cabeça voltou a escrever no caderno, um pouco mais calmo dessa vez.

"𝘮𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘶 𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘤𝘪 𝘮𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘦𝘥𝘰, 𝘦𝘭𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘶 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘷𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘰 𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘤𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘫𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘶𝘮 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘰"

Ele mostrou o caderno a Harry com um pequeno e hesitante sorriso, parecendo um pouco inseguro e tímido, e ainda vermelho como um tomate. Harry acenou com a cabeça mostrando que havia entendido, apesar de não ter o feito, tinha que se lembrar de perguntar a Remus sobre isso mais tarde, mas mesmo assim estendeu a mão pedindo sem usar palavras o caderno, o garoto pareceu surpreso, ele parecia achar que Harry sairia correndo a qualquer momento, mas mesmo assim entregou cautelosamente o objeto de tamanho médio, parecendo confiar muito no menino de cabelos espetados e incríveis olhos verde esmeralda que estavam escondidos atrás de óculos e armação redonda, ele pensa que nunca viu e nunca verá uma cor tão bonita em simples olhos.  
Harry o pega e imediatamente começa a escrever.

"𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪, 𝘷𝘰𝘤𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘱𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳?"

"𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰, 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘧𝘰𝘺 𝘦 𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘶?"

"𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘦́ 𝘶𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰.. 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘰, 𝘦́ 𝘶𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘮 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘰!"

"𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘥𝘢, 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘮 𝘰 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘩𝘦𝘶"

Depois de alguns minutos se olhando envergonhados sem saber o que dizer, Harry pega o caderno e pergunta se pode se sentar e draco assente com entusiasmo, logo após isso, um estranho professor de nariz pontudo, que se apresentou como Snape entra em sala seguido de alguns alunos, estranhamente ele lança olhares desconfiados para Harry, que fica um pouco confuso, e também pelo fato dele estar fazendo moimentos estranhos com a mão, além de estranho ele era louco? Porem, Harry parou de se preocupar com tal assim que percebeu que Draco não podia entender nada que o professor falava e imediatamente pediu a Draco o caderno.

"𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘰 𝘷𝘰𝘤𝘦 𝘷𝘢𝘪 𝘧𝘢𝘻𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘢 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘻??"

Assim que lê o que há no dito caderno Draco solta uma pequena risada e se põe a escrever um resposta

"𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘻 𝘤𝘰𝘮 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘰, 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘫𝘶𝘥𝘢𝘮 𝘢 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦 𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰, 𝘯𝘢𝘰 𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘱𝘦"

"𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘰, 𝘴𝘦 𝘦𝘶 𝘯𝘢𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘮 𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘤𝘢?!"

Draco tem que se esforçar muito para não gargalhar no meio da aula de seu padrinho

"𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘢-𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘢 𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘪𝘴, 𝘦́ 𝘣𝘦𝘮 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘮 𝘥𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘳 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘦𝘮 𝘶𝘮 𝘤𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰"

"𝘰𝘩, 𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘰 𝘦́ 𝘮𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘭! 𝘔𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘶 𝘯𝘢𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘪 𝘧𝘢𝘻𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘰, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘢 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰"

Draco ficou confuso com o pedido de desculpas, pelo o que exatamente Harry estava pedindo desculpas? Ele estava falando com ele! Tirando tempo para falar com alguém como ele, sem reclamar e parecendo bastante devoto a tentar uma amizade e isso por si só já era algo incrível para Draco, então rapidamente pegou o caderno e escreveu com pressa

"𝘯𝘢𝘰 𝘩𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘷𝘰𝘤𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘱𝘢𝘳! 𝘌𝘴𝘵𝘢 𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘮 𝘦 𝘦𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮 𝘷𝘰𝘤𝘦... 𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘥𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘰, 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺"

"𝘦𝘶 𝘵𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮 𝘷𝘰𝘤𝘦, 𝘋𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰! 𝘮𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘰 𝘥𝘦... 𝘷𝘰𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘦 𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘨𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦?"

"𝘩𝘮... 𝘶𝘮 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦?"

"𝘴𝘪𝘮! 𝘶𝘮 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦, 𝘶𝘮 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦"

Depois de um olhar penetrante do professor eles começaram a prestar atenção, quer dizer, Draco prestou, Harry estava pensando em como iria conseguir aprender língua de sinais, será que Remus sabia? Provavelmente, Remus sabia de tudo!  
As aulas passaram depressa, estavam os dois em frente ao portão esperando seus responsáveis, apesar de que, sinceramente, só um dos de Harry tivesse tal titulo. Assim que viu os dois citados em frente ao portão se virou para Draco que tinha as bochechas vermelhas como pimenta, ele não resistiu e deu um pequeno beijo ali, deixando-as ainda mais vermelhas, acenou para o garoto surpreso e corado a sua frente e se dirigiu a seus pais.

Harry estava desconfiado, já estava no carro a um bom tempo indo para casa, mas Sirius não abriu a boca, o que era, no mínimo, assustador, mas não durou muito, assim que pisaram em casa Sirius começou.

"quem era o menino? por que você beijou ele? por que-" Sirius parou assim que Remus deu a ele um olhar desgostoso "...Harry, como foi o dia?" perguntou com uma falsa calma, mas Remus parecia satisfeito.

"o loirinho se chama draco, ele é meu novo amigo! Remus, o que é língua de sinais? você sabe fazer?"

Remus parecia felizmente surpreso "sei sim Harry, por que a repentina curiosidade?"

"Draco não pode ouvir, você pode me ensinar?"

No outro dia Sirius já 'treinado' o deixa ir sem demais problemas, por isso Harry chega mais cedo em sua sala, Draco já esta lá, olhando para a porta parecendo ansioso e quando o avista, acena com um pequeno sorriso, o outro garoto que parece muito animado começa a mexer as mãos, formando gestos específicos.

"𝗈𝗅𝖺 𝖽𝗋𝖺𝖼𝗈, 𝗉𝗈𝗌𝗌𝗈 𝗌𝖾𝗋 𝗌𝖾𝗎 𝖺𝗆𝗂𝗀𝗈?" Draco não sustentava mais o pequeno sorriso, na verdade, dizer que ele estava chocado era eufemismo, ele parecia mortificado em seu assento.

"𝗏𝗈𝖼𝖾 𝖺𝗉𝗋𝖾𝗇𝖽𝖾𝗎 𝗅𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗎𝖺 𝖽𝖾 𝗌𝗂𝗇𝖺𝗂𝗌?!" ele fez os símbolos muito rápido, ainda com a boca aberta em choque, por conta da velocidade Harry não entendeu o que o garoto disse. 

"𝖿𝖺𝖼̧𝖺 𝗎𝗆 𝗉𝗈𝗎𝖼𝗈 𝗆𝖺𝗂𝗌 𝖽𝖾𝗏𝖺𝗀𝖺𝗋, 𝖾𝗎 𝗌𝗈𝗎 𝗇𝗈𝗏𝗈 𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌𝗈 𝖺𝗂𝗇𝖽𝖺, 𝗉𝗈𝗋 𝖿𝖺𝗏𝗈𝗋?" depois deu um sorriso calmo para o menino a sua frente, que agora parecia envergonhado, Harry não se surpreendia mais com isso.

"𝖽𝖾𝗌𝖼𝗎𝗅𝗉𝖾, 𝖾𝗎 𝗌𝗈́ 𝖾𝗌𝗍𝗈𝗎..." uma pausa e deu uma pequena risada chocada "𝗆𝗎𝗂𝗍𝗈 𝖿𝖾𝗅𝗂𝗓 𝗉𝗈𝗋 𝗂𝗌𝗌𝗈, 𝗌𝗂𝗇𝗍𝗈 𝗆𝗎𝗂𝗍𝗈, 𝖼𝗈𝗆 𝗊𝗎𝖾𝗆 𝗏𝗈𝖼𝖾̂ 𝖺𝗉𝗋𝖾𝗇𝖽𝖾𝗎?"

"𝗆𝖾𝗎 𝗉𝖺𝗂 𝖱𝖾𝗆𝗎𝗌, 𝖾𝗅𝖾 𝗌𝖺𝖻𝖾 𝖾 𝖾𝗎 𝗉𝖾𝖽𝗂 𝗊𝗎𝖾 𝗆𝖾 𝖾𝗇𝗌𝗂𝗇𝖺𝗌𝗌𝖾, 𝗆𝖺𝗌 𝖾𝗇𝗍𝖺̃𝗈, 𝗏𝗈𝖼𝖾̂ 𝗇𝖺̃𝗈 𝗏𝖺𝗂 𝗋𝖾𝗌𝗉𝗈𝗇𝖽𝖾𝗋?"

"𝖼𝗅𝖺𝗋𝗈, 𝖼𝗅𝖺𝗋𝗈 𝗊𝗎𝖾 𝖾𝗎 𝖺𝖼𝖾𝗂𝗍𝗈!" Harry estava muito animado, nunca viu Draco tão eufórico "𝗈𝖻𝗋𝗂𝗀𝖺𝖽𝖺 𝗉𝗈𝗋 𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝗈 𝖿𝖾𝗂𝗍𝗈, 𝖾𝗌𝗍𝗈𝗎 𝗆𝗎𝗂𝗍𝗈 𝖿𝖾𝗅𝗂𝗓."

"𝖾𝗎 𝗌𝖾𝗆𝗉𝗋𝖾 𝗏𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝖾𝗋 𝗌𝖾𝗎 𝖺𝗆𝗂𝗀𝗈, 𝗃𝗎𝗋𝗈 𝖽𝖾 𝖽𝖾𝖽𝗂𝗇𝗁𝗈" assim que terminou de fazer os símbolos, estendeu o pequeno dedo ao seu novo amigo, com olhinhos brilhantes e sorriso de orelha a orelha, sendo retribuído do mesmo jeito.

Draco estendeu seu dedo e assim eles entrelaçaram-se, com a promessa de nunca deixarem de ser amigos... e a promessa foi cumprida.


End file.
